


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by wisherbystarlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Vibrators, background dom natasha romanov, mentions of past natasha/steve, mild name calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: "He really hadn’t used his own facilities in going on a year and a half now, and it was starting to put a crick in his neck that he could never really get out. It was all for a good cause though. One he’d voluntarily give up the scene forever for, if he needed to, though he always hoped that eventually he’d be able to come back into it as more than just an observer."





	1. Secret Nights

“Any injuries?”

“None reported. Pretty smooth sailing actually. Not even a minor fight to break up.”

“Isn’t that the goal every night?”  
“Sure, but I start to get twitchy when I don’t use up all my energy kicking the crap out of assholes who don’t listen to the rules.” 

“You could always participate, Nat.”

That finally broke her mission-report gag, and she laughed brightly, cracking the belt in her hands with a snap, probably just to see if she could make him jump, “Nah, unlike you, I don’t mix business with pleasure.” 

Steve glared at her and tossed the bottle of lube he was holding at her head, making her laugh again. She tossed it back and he put it away in the correct drawer, then snagged the Lysol wipes off the top of the cabinet to wipe down the St. Andrew’s cross next to him. 

Haze was open 2 nights a week, always different nights, and you only knew which days they were by word of mouth or direct invitation. No one knew when it had been started, or who started it. All that was known was that it was discreet enough that even high profile clientele wouldn’t have an issue and that the current owners didn’t take well to breaking the rules. Safewords and limits were always observed, only pursue those who had wristbands indicating interest, and anyone who stepped out of line had the pleasure of getting their ass handed to them by Nat. Steve and Nat had been running the place for going on 4 and half years after he’d taken it over about 6 months after the Battle of New York. He’d gotten his initial invite from her, way back then, and for a bit they’d tried to make that work, but both were too dominant to be able to really submit, and they were really better off as friends anyway. They'd taken over the club together, and Sam ran the numbers for them in his spare time, but both of them were in it to provide a safe space for Sceneing, not for the money.

“You know I don’t either, anymore,” Steve replied, trying not to allow his irritation to creep into his voice, just as she tried to hide her worry behind her teasing. It hit a little too close to the nerve. He really hadn’t used his own facilities in going on a year and a half now, and it was starting to put a crick in his neck that he could never really get out. It was all for a good cause though. One he’d voluntarily give up the scene forever for, if he needed to, though he always hoped that eventually he’d be able to come back into it as more than just an observer.

“You should- “ Nat looked like she wanted to say more, probably to tell him again that he should come clean, but she thought better of it. “You’d better be getting home before he starts getting worried, or he’ll be calling me asking if you’re alright and you know you don’t want that,” she jibed instead, pulling her hair back in a scrunchie with a bowl of dildos to sanitize in front of her in the sink, then shooed him out the door with a promise to spar the next day to get out some of that “excess energy” they both had from a perfectly calm night.

* * *

 

It was only 7:30 when he got home, but Steve heard grunting and cursing through the door as he approached their “apartment” (it was really more like a house in itself) on the 21st floor of Avenger’s tower, across the hall from Sam. It served well to get him out of the funk the conversation at the club left him in, and he headed through the door with a smile, “Hey Buck, I’m home!”

Bucky was perched on the edge of the couch, his laptop on the coffee table in front of him playing some hair tutorial that he was trying to follow. His flesh hand was holding one piece, and he was straining hard with the metal arm to get the angle right where the braid didn’t bunch up on either side. Steve snorted to himself at the uncoordinated scene and dropped the shield by the door as he went to go save his boyfriend from his own hair. "If only the world could see it's best assassin now," he teased as he gently detangled the strands with his fingers, then studied the screen for a moment before getting to work on the braid. Bucky melted under his hands in a way that helped to settle the deep, dominant part of Steve that just wanted to take care of him. “You know, if you wanted me to play with your hair you could have just asked,” he teased, tucking one braid behind Bucky’s ear for safekeeping before working on the other side. Bucky made a small, happy noise that in no way resembled a protest, and Steve laughed again. He finished up quickly, braiding the two sections together into a crown and brushing through the loose strands below again. 

He leans down to kiss his cheek, then heads for the kitchen, “You want breakfast or just coffee?”

“Mm, I could go for pancakes,” Bucky responded through a yawn and a stretch as he got up from the couch and went over to their kitchen island to sit. Steve nodded and got the batter he’d made a few days before out of the fridge. “How was night watch? Anything exciting?”

“Nabbed a carjacker,” Steve said, and it wasn’t even a lie. On his way to the club he’d walked by the unlucky bastard, and had left him at the police station. Nat had gotten after him for being late, too.

He hated how much of his life he hid from Bucky. But after everything, after Bucky pulled him from the river then ran off, after Bucky returned to him 2 years later of his own accord, with a note from his therapist clearing him of any potential triggers which could set off a national disaster (A therapist he found by hacking into Sam’s computer, which he still is not pleased about), after everything they’d been through for Bucky’s recovery and reintegration into society, after Bucky had planted one on him and called him a dunce for not seeing the signs, after their sex life turned into something passionate but pretty strictly vanilla, well, Steve just never found a moment to tell him that seemed right to him. It could potentially change everything about their relationship, and Steve didn’t want to give up all the domestic bliss he had, not when he felt like this was everything he could, or rather should, have ever wanted.

“Not a complete waste of a night, then,” Bucky commented idly, sipping at the coffee Steve put in front of him, “I got homework done, but I’m stuck on a problem so I’m gunna go down and pester the Nerds after breakfast.” He was fulfilling his lifelong dream of becoming an engineer through classes at Columbia, but he was taking it slow. He had time, he said, no rush. And in the meantime, he was acting as the defacto intern for Bruce, Tony, Cho, Jane, and sometimes Peter, when he had breaks from school stuff, down in the lab, absorbing all he could of their wealth of experience.

They ate a companionable breakfast, theorizing about the episode of Game of Thrones they’d watched before Steve left for the night and commiserating about Sam's rebound boyfriend after his last girlfriend dumped him unexpectedly, and around 10am Bucky left Steve with a light kiss to head down to the lab. 

This left Steve to his own devices again, and his mind quickly went back to the conversation at the club. It hadn’t been unusual, Nat was always trying to get him to tell Bucky the truth, Sam too, but for some reason he was feeling an itch he just couldn’t scratch today. He paced the apartment for a bit, got changed into more comfortable clothes, tried to lay down for a bit, cleaned the living room, made the bed, and was about find some sort of baked good to make, all without any success in actually distracting him, when he finally gave in and decided to go back to the club. It’d be empty, and maybe he could get some of those daydreams out of his system while Bucky was down in the lab.

It was a 20 minute walk, but it was a nice day, and Steve had a bit of a skip in his step as he finally decided to let go of the tension in his shoulders and just exist in the moment. He unlocked the club entrance with the antique key only he and Natasha had, and headed in, not bothering to lock the deadbolt behind him. He walked past a rack and a suspension harness, but stopped at a spanking bench that had been a favorite of his when he was still participating. It was adjustable to differing angles, and had restraints for all limbs that were stronger than they looked - he’d tested everything in the club himself just to check for quality, and it could all handle more than expected. With the high level of mutant clientele they drew, he had to get sturdy stuff. 

He imagined bending Bucky over the bench, cuffing his hands above his head, his legs as spread as they would go. He imagined the first spank, the sound he would make when it landed. Imagined the way Bucky would try to hide behind his hair if they drew a crowd. Idly wondered if he would be into switching sensations, having a tickler run down the back of his knees between spanks so he never knew what to expect. He reached out to run his fingers over the worn leather and that’s when heard someone come up behind him and he whirled.

“You’d probably need something a little sturdier to hold me down, punk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have a Discussion

Steve couldn’t do anything but stare as Bucky strode past him, patting him on the shoulder on his way to leaning against the bench nonchalantly. “Not like you not to have something to say, Stevie. Cat got your tongue?”

Steve shook his head to clear it, then started pacing without really thinking about it, thoughts flowing out of his mouth in time with his racing mind, “How did you follow me here? No, I was careless, that was on me, how could I have not noticed. God, I’m such a moron, you must hate me for lying to you. Oh god, do you think I broke in here? I own this place, just so, ya know, we’re clear on what sins I’m racking up. I mean, I can’t imagine it’ll change your opinion too much-”

“Hey, hey, stop it Steve. Look at me. Do I look upset you you?” Bucky asked, standing in Steve’s path and forcing him to meet his eyes, “Listen, Steve,  I was a Russian intelligence agent, a Ghost. You’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are. I worked it out a few weeks back. You come back a lot sweatier when you’re actually on watch, and I always zip your suit up all the way before you leave for the night, but you can never get it all the way up when you do it yourself. Actually, I thought you were getting hurt and washing the suit to cover it up, Nat had to set me straight,” he paused to chuckle a bit, reaching out and grabbing Steve’s hand to run his thumb in circles over the back, the tender way that never failed to make Steve blush more than any porn ever could, “But I was good and healthy about it, Steve. I talked it over with my therapist and everything. Honestly, it’s not anything I haven’t thought of before.”

Steve creased his brows, thinking that over carefully for a bit and searching Bucky’s eyes for any pity that might be lurking there, any secret shame, but he only found the pure honesty and understanding he was used to from his boyfriend, “You’ve thought about this? You don’t- You don’t think I’m some sort of, I dunno, a monster, or a sadist, or whatever?”

“I’ve done my research. You’re a sadist, sure,” Steve flinched at that, but Bucky ignored him and continued, “but you’ve always liked taking care of people. I like to get taken care of, and I don’t like to be treated like I might break any second. I’m well enough to admit that I even crave it. None of this is really new, especially not you wanting to be in charge.” The teasing was easy ground for both of them, and Steve appreciated the effort to lighten the mood as he grinned, finally starting to come around and realize that this wasn’t a dream, or a nightmare for that matter. “This is just a bit heavier on the chains and orgasms, ya know?”

Steve followed Bucky’s eyes as they trailed back to the bench, then met them as they came back and saw the spark of heat, the deep curiosity, and a bit of pure determination. He couldn’t help it, he was so close, and he  _ wanted _ . He grabbed onto his waist and pulled him in, pressing his mouth to Bucky’s, biting at his bottom lip roughly until he gasped then devouring him like a man starved. He backed him into the bench until Bucky was leaning against it again, then pressed against him fully so he could feel every inch of him. He pulled back just slightly after a few moments and did a glance over his body, watching his chest rise and fall with each rapid breath he took, “We are discussing this more later, Bucky.”

“Yessir,” Bucky chimed with a shit-eating grin.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

That was all it took. Steve stepped back and grabbed onto Bucky’s non-metal shoulder roughly, digging his fingers in enough that the other man would definitely feel it for a bit, and watched his eyes go even darker just before he flipped him, then pressed him down against the bench with one hand, other hand reaching into the drawers next to them for the lube he’d so conveniently put away earlier. 

Bucky squirmed under his hand, which was to be expected, and couldn’t seem to figure out what he should do with his hands. Steve watched him try to get comfortable for a few moments before finally realizing what most people in his position did - the bench was designed where the only two good spots for your hands were behind your back or up in the cuffs, and both of those just put you more on display. Bucky still managed to surprise him a bit, though, grabbing onto the cuffs for support and using them to arch his back even further, sticking his ass out and spreading his legs before throwing a wink over his shoulder, “Like the view, Captain?”  
“Ugh, don’t call me Captain, Buck,” Steve replied, pulling Bucky’s sweatpants down at the invitation and sucking in a breath through his teeth when he realized he was going commando. “Sir worked nicely, if you needed a name for it. We’ll use stoplight system, ok? If you need me to slow down just say yellow, need me to stop say red,” he waited for a nod of acknowledgement, then swatted lightly at his ass before dropping to his knees behind the bench. “See, this is why this is my favorite. Nearly everything is vulnerable, and you don’t even need to try too hard to stay upright if you get caught off guard,” he had kept his hand carefully out of Bucky’s sight line, so the other man jolted, knees buckling when Steve ran a finger feather-light over the head of his cock, circling inward towards the slit and back out a few times, making Bucky keen highly and buck into it without any success in adding pressure, before pulling away.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that,  _ sir? _ ” Bucky threw back, but the sarcasm was undercut by the breathiness of his voice.

Steve hummed, running the tips of his fingers up the insides of Bucky’s thighs to watch the muscles clench, beyond turned on by the fact that Bucky was enjoying this. He wanted to see what it would take to make him beg for the first time, to hear him call him “Sir” without the edge to the word. “Call me what you want, you’re the one dripping for it,” he taunted, then ran a knuckle down from the base of his spine to his taint before pressing sharply and making Bucky make a noise between a whimper and yelp, legs spreading even further of their own volition. “Little responsive, are we? Excited about something?”

“Excited for you to get on with it,” Bucky grumbled, face flushed and pressed against his arm in embarrassment.

Steve grinned and stood up to move to the head of the bench to pull his arm away, pulling Bucky’s hair lightly to force Bucky to look up at him, “You trying to ask for something? You could try bein’ a little nicer about it, tell me what you think is gunna happen here. Or… what you’re hoping will happen?” He raised a brow, the challenge clear in his expression, and watched metal and flesh hands both clench on the straps. 

It took a few moments for Bucky to decide what he wanted to say, but Steve’s patience paid off. “I- I want you. I want you to - to play with my ass. Please,” he asked quietly, then paused for a moment before adding, “Sir.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Steve praised, going back behind Bucky but staying standing this time. He reached for the lube, then hesitated, before turning back to the drawers and opening one three down. Bucky had turned his head to watch him curiously, though Steve noted pleasantly that he still didn’t move his hands or roll over for all his bitching about waiting. He definitely deserved this reward. He fit the “bug” on the pad of his right thumb and flipped it on, watching with delight as Bucky’s eyes widened at the buzzing sound, “I think I wanna see if you can come on just my dick and this for me, without touching your dick at all, sound good to you?”

Bucky looked a little confused, but he nodded all the same, even tacking on a quick “Green” for good measure. Steve smiled and gave him a soft kiss, just a peck really, then finally set about lubing up his fingers, careful to warm it up the way he knew Bucky liked, before pressing one finger against his rim. “You look fucking debauched like this,” he crooned as he pushed in, reveling in the soft gasp Bucky gave him, “Didn’t even get your shirt off,  just hitched up from the way you’re squirming all over the place. Like you’re a slut for it.” Steve could watch the way Bucky shivered from his words, see it the way it coursed down his back, “Like that, hm? Like being a slut for me?” Bucky nodded, and though he was back to shoving his face in his arms he couldn’t hide the way the blush traveled down his neck. Steve could work with that, later.

For now, he pressed a second finger in and didn’t even let Bucky adjust before he crooked them both, mercilessly circling his prostate and making him pant helplessly, knees barely able to support him anymore. Steve added a third finger for good measure, then went back to torturing that little bundle of nerves until Bucky was making little moans instead of breaths, hips working helplessly against nothing but air. He’d always wanted to do this, truly make Bucky come undone, and well, now his mind was racing with the possibilities. He couldn’t wait til the first time he edged him, or to test and see if Bucky’s serum really could hold up to his in terms of refractory period. But for now, he pulled off, giving Bucky a chance to catch his breath as he wiped his fingers off on a nearby towel. He stripped his own pants and boxers off, then lined up behind Bucky. Before he pressed in, he fit his thumb with the toy - now buzzing again- right up against his taint and followed his hips as he bucked on reflex with a shout.

Finally, finally, with Bucky still trying to get used to the vibrations, Steve pressed in, bracing his other hand on his lover’s hip to give himself some leverage to fuck into him hard and angled just right, so that Bucky was nearly shouting on each thrust. He was a little worried Bucky might just reach the threshold of the equipment with the way he was gripping the cuffs, but they held up, even as Bucky started to really cry out and beg, though it was not for anything in particular aside from “more”, which Steve was all too happy to oblige. 

He was approaching the edge himself, the whole situation too much even for an experienced Dom like him. He leaned over to whisper in Bucky’s ear, in time with a more incessant press of his thumb and a particularly well aimed thrust, “Come on, love. Come for me.” And Bucky did, like he had just been waiting permission, and maybe he had after all. That thought had Steve falling off the edge too, chanting “I love you” over and over into the metal of Bucky’s shoulder.

He pulled the toy off quickly, tossing it towards the sink almost lazily - those things were practically indestructible - and pulled Bucky over to the nearby couch, pulling him into his lap and peppering kisses all over his face. “I love you so much, you did so well,” he softly praised, loving the way it made Bucky perk up and look up at him with bright eyes.

“That… was amazing,” Bucky enthused, snuggling further into Steve’s arms, “We could have been doing that for  _ years _ you bastard, oh my god. God fucking bless the ingenuity of the 21st century perverts.” 

Steve laughed brightly, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, “I think we’re the 21st century perverts now, Buck. Coupla centenarian kinksters.” They laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of it all, then they stayed curled up in comfortable silence for a few more minutes while the endorphins wore off, then Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek just like he always did, “Come on sweetheart, we gotta get cleaned up and get home.”

“Deal. Just point me in the direction of the nearest washcloth cuz your spunk is drying on me and it’s nasty,” Bucky jibed, then wandered off to the sink. They both cleaned up, re-sanitized the bench and toy, and put everything back the way they’d found it. 

They left the club beaming and holding hands, talking like they always did, as though what happened inside truly hadn’t changed anything about their relationship. Except Steve noticed a skip in Bucky’s step and looseness in his neck that hadn’t been there before, and resolved that when they got him he would take out his own kink list and they would go through it item by item because he’d be damned if he didn’t want to keep it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh? Eh?  
> They got a little distracted this time, but Steve's determined to talk about this shit, damn it. And probably get "distracted" again after, let's be real, they're horny little fuckers who've been settling for vanilla this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter we get to some real sexytimes. These boys gotta have a Conversation with a Capital C. I have four chapters of this plotted out, let me know if you wanna see this continue!   
> Follow me on tumblr: wisherbystarlight


End file.
